The present invention relates to a game of skill in dynamics and involves the use of three basic movements of both hands of an operator: vertical, lateral and rotational; and their coordination between the two hands. The skill and dexterity of the operator are rendered measurable. The game and the apparatus used to play the game may also be utilized to help operators develop and improve their manual skill and dexterity.
Many games based on the use of manual dexterity have been developed in the past. They most often involve the use of only one hand, seldom two concurrently. Usually, the apparatus conceived for playing the game does not provide the gradual transitional phase between on and off, with the feedback needed to exercize control, while the operator attempts to correct for the failing that he can see developing. Seldom do such games and apparatus provide a simple, automatic, visual and permanent record of the degree of skill then achieved by the operator.
Efforts are continuously being made to develop new games and toys which provide opportunities for persons of various ages to measure and gradually improve their manual dexterity. For example, it is desirable for the operator to be able to increase the level of the difficulties to be overcome in order to succeed as he becomes more proficient. Also, it is desirable to enable the the operator to alter the degree of difficulty built in the apparatus to match the stage of manual skill development that he has presently reached or will reach in the future with practice.
In view of this background, the present invention provides those features which skill games require and offers improvements in ways to develop and measure the degree of manual skill and dexterity which demand the coordination of both hands.